The Fallen Summoner
by Fallen Summoner
Summary: Spira is at a dark age. People rebel against the teachings of Yevon, believing Sin cannot be defeated by the books. Sin is at large destroying everything in its path. A summoner stands, hoping that the teachings of Yevon will defeat Sin. * REVIEW PLEASE *
1. Destruction of Hope

The Fallen Summoner  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Thick gray clouds covered the sky like a blanket of darkness, the sun's radiance not able to be seen. The moisture from the clouds produced a hard down pour, which washed down on the people of Spira. Thunder roared, shaking the grounds like some sort of earthquake and put fear among the people. This setting just added to the horror, grief, and pain that was felt during that day. All of Spira was in havoc, the government had collapsed along with the religion as only some had followed Yevon, the country was breaking apart as each minute past, and Sin was growing stronger destroying everything that was in its path. This was much for a human to bear, having to deal with the war waging upon those who believed in Yevon and those who wanted to defy it. The reason for defying it as. even going by its teaching s and atoning for ones' sin Sin was still there, everlasting, immortal, the final aeon only temporarily stunning its path, stopping this spiral of death. The people were lost, they could not find a way to stop Sin, as Summoners seem to fail their pilgrimage, and how to stop this war. Humans were on the brink of destruction. and if ways continued the spiral of death will end, as everyone will be dead.  
  
Roars of fury and rage echoed throughout the battlefield, which took place in Luca. Men had their swords unsheathed and fought for Yevon, believing that the church and state should be one and by living by the teaches Sin will one day be put to the end, and those who opposed Yevon who believes in technological advances believing there is another way of beating Sin not just through the final summoning, believing church and state shall not be as one and people should just be educated than more than a religion. Citizens who lived in one of the many buildings were slaughtered if they believed in Yevon. A fleet that believed in the religion fought with the other army, the sounds of swords, staves, and spears could be heard for miles outside of Luca.  
  
A young girl, who was eighteen years old, watched this all in horror, as she was part of the frantic mob of citizens who was trying to flee from all of this. Her body frame was tall and lean, being tall for a woman around 5'7, and had a fit build. She had stick straight jet black hair which fell down to her chest area, creamy like skin which has been slightly darkened, emerald green eyes which seemed to be able to pierce through anything with a harsh stare, an attire that consisted of all dark blue clothing. She had dark blue boots which went almost up to her knees. The lining of the boots was a yellowish gold like the rest of her cloths. She wore a skirt and a top, which exposed her arms. She wielded a staff, completely made out of silver, a straight rod until the end where it curved out into a oval form until on the top it curved in forming sort of a sharp end. Where the curved area was was a design of how vines grew onto trees.  
  
"Let's think about this, mostly everyone is running to the outskirts of the town but the enemy is coming from that direction so they will be killed on contact." She tried to think logically, the most important think on her mind right now was to survive this battle not how shes going to survive afterwards. Her eyes swayed back and forth trying to get an overview of the town. She then tried to notice where there was less occupancy, "The stadium of course! That was probably the first thing attacked, if that is so there is probably no more soliders inside since they believe everyone is dead and no one else would enter the premises. since." she stared at the battlefield watching the men fight each other to the death, "They are all occupied fighting and fleeing outside of the city."  
  
She started to run in that direction the sound of the soles of her boots pressing upon the white stone which the entire city was made out of. The sound of battle cries, the thunder roaring, and the clanking sound of her shoes hitting the ground made it impossible for her to concentrate on anything.  
  
Suddenly she stopped seeing as a man jumped out from one of the alleyways, his sword extended out at her throat. A grin was pasted upon the mans face, his eyes black and seemed pleased to run into the girl, his eyes so gleam that she can see her own reflection in them, "Oh a pretty one I caught here. It's too bad really." He began to walk towards her, trying to corner her against a wall, but she just walked back not wanting to make any sudden movements or the guy will definitely attack her, "Since if you were on my side I wouldn't kill you. Isn't so ridiculous for all of us to fight over one silly thing... believing in 'Yevon'?" He asked as he continued to walk towards her.  
  
"Yes it is. We shouldn't be focusing on who believes in what. Let us believe in what we wanrt, either way Sin is still here and at this pace it's always going to remain here. We should focus in destroying it." She responded timidly, slightly intimidated at the fact that she is a sword to her throat.  
  
"But my dear, Yevon does us no good. You are all drained into that dumb religion and how far has it gotten you.? Do you see Sin gone for all of your former sins atoned; just look where you are and you see this is not the answer. Yevon has lead to our destruction not Sin. We must find a way, any other method of destroying it." The man barked back, seeing as her speaking highly of the religion had annoyed him.  
  
"Don't you see that there is no other way!? The final summoning proves that Yevon has the answers of defeating Sin, we just have to find another way in the teachers to permanently remove it!" The girl protested.  
  
"And since you believe in that, it will be my pleasure to cut off your head!" He roared and extended his arm back, planning to slice her once the blade made contact with her neck.  
  
Swiftly she swung forward the staff, which her right hand held in a sweaty grip. She jabbed one of the ends into his stomach pushing him back. The man grunted in pain and fell back a few inches. He then lunged out at her his sword ready to chop her in half. She held her staff sideways and in both hands and extended it out, clashing with the sword. She then kicked the man making the man fall back. She then swung her staff with the greatest force and hit the man in the head making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Ah, you bitch. " He said as he breathed heavily his hand covering his now bleeding mouth.  
  
"It's not bitch. It's Hatsue." She responded as she continued running away towards the stadium. Hatsue began to breathe heavily as she had to endure much in the last few minutes, "Stay at the stadium 'till it's safe then just escape form this horrible place. I have no idea what to do after that, but I'll think of something once I get some time to think."  
  
Finally Hatsue had reached the stadium. She looked up at the sky asnd saw a gleaming purple light in the distance. She turned around to see the one that started the spiral of death, brought upon pain and suffering, the one who all fears, the one that no one can destroy, Sin hovering right over the city of Luca. It's fins were not extended out, as it did not seem to release any of its spawn to kill anyone directly. Every human was an act compared to it no human force alone can defeat it. Many people began to notice it's presence once it released a cry. Around it's scale like body a purple aura had formed around it, all made out of pure energy. People shouted in fear and it's name, everyone knew by now once you encounter it, it was most unlikely you'd see it again because. you'd be dead.  
  
"Oh no. First this battle and now Sin." Hatsue murmured to herself as she just watched Sin wondering what it would do. She began to become tense and sweaty, stunned and not able to move since she was purely shocked that Sin was so near. Her knees began to buckle, as she was so scared of its presence  
  
It released another horrifying cry, which was louder than all the chaotic noise. The purple energy surrounding its body was released upon the town obliterating everything in its path, only a few lucky people could survive one of Sin's attacks, the city of Luca and most of the people were obliterated in seconds. Hatsue looked up as she saw the stadium which everyone use to cherish begin to collapse, the peoples of debris and rubble falling right towards her direction.  
  
( Authors Note: Oh I know I suck, but tell me how you think of it. And of course I got to leave you with a cliffhanger, if you like it then the next chapter you'll figure out what happens. Dun dun dun. It's my first time writing an FFX fic so. uh don't be way to harsh. ) 


	2. The Pilgrimage begins

( No one reviewed my fiction, that's really sad. But if you do read this piece of work PLEASE review it so I know how you think of it. or at least so I know someone is reading what I have spent my time and effort to write. Well here's chapter two )  
  
Chapter 2 : The Fallen Summoner  
  
The town that was once known as Luca was now a pile of debris and rubble. The buildings that stood tall and gleamed with beauty were no longer there. The white stone that the city was built with that once shined as the sun's ray focused down upon it, was now black and cracked. The Blitzball stadium, the only source of happiness for the people of Spira, the only place where they may forget about their troubles was now just a pile of ashes. The sphere that was made out of water, where Blitzball players were play, was now only a memory, the sphere where people forgot of their worries and just concentrated about the game, perished.  
  
Darkness covered the sky; the clouds still thick and the thunder roaring like the Thunder Plain's made up all of Spira. The only result from this day was suffering, many killed to fight for what he or she believed in, and then Sin came to destroy them all. There was no ray of hope that the race of human would get over this, this was a loss that cannot be rebuilt. Buildings may be rebuilt, but lost lives cannot.  
  
A piece of rubble was moved to the side, as Hatsue using her remaining strength, pulled her head out from the pile of rubble which once consisted of the stadium. She pulled her arms out and rested them against the pile of rubble. She panted heavily trying to regain her oxygen, as she did not know how long she was trapped. Beads of sweat covered her face; blood trickled down from her many wounds. Her clothes were covered in dirt. Her hair became blotchy many strands of it becoming struck together and dirt was also in it. She was in no good condition. For minutes she just remained in that position looking at the entire city.  
  
Along with the piles of rubble, there was also a field of dead people. This sight was truly horrifying, there was a pool of blood surrounding each one of these bodies, and none of them seemed to be alive. There must be at least a few survivors; it was most unlikely that she only survived. The swords, spears, and staff's these people once weild layed on the ground beside them. At the point of them was dry blood, showing that these people used those weapons to kill another of their kind.  
  
After regaining as much strength as she can without getting a proper healing she dragged herself out of the pile of rubble. She used her staff to push some of the rubble away. Once she was on top of the rubble she panted heavily, as she used most of her strength and just laid on top of the pile. Raising one of her hands she hovered it over her heard and whispered, 'Cure' magic began to flow throughout her veins. Energy, which she had lost, was now replenished, the wounds began to close up, but there were still a few marks that they were once there. Most of her strength was recovered, but not all of it, as the spell was not very strong, and her wounds effect too deep.  
  
She stood up and began to walk through the city, seeing if there were any other survivors. From what she can tell there weren't any, but she might of just missed seeing them. It was impossible to try and heal all of these people with the little white magic that she possessed, as she never practiced using spells that often, and even if she did use her magic she did not know if it would even help them that much, there was only one thing left that she can do.  
  
Hatsue began to dance, the dance which everyone could identify, the sending. A dance that is preformed to send the souls of the dead to the Farplane where they can rest in peace. Only few people could guide these dead souls, she was one of them. She began to twirl her staff and dance, closing her eyes. She saw how her mother had taught her to dance like this, how it would somehow show the pyreflies the way. As she danced salty droplets began to roll down her cheeks, as she never wanted to perform such a duty in her life. She was one against all death, even if it is for a good cause. She stopped dancing, and put her staff up against her chest. She saw the many pyreflies escape from the bodies they once possessed, they swirled around like some sort of tornado, but they were going up towards the sky where they can have eternal peace. "It is the least of what they deserve for their actions. They may of fought to serve what they believed in, but Sin took it away from us, taking away that freedom. At least they can die in peace." She said to herself as she watched the pyreflies.  
  
She turned around as she began to hear scratching noise from somewhere around her, in one of the piles of rubble. She began to look frantically, seeing as it may be a fiend or maybe another survivor. She looked behind her as she saw a hand ermge from it, and she quickly rushed to it to help. She bent down to her knees and pulled the hand dragging a man from out of the pile. The rocks in top of him buried inwards where his body once lay peacefully. Hatsue used the only healing spell she knew 'Cure' once again to heal him of most of his wounds.  
  
"Thank you. for saving my life." He said quietly trying to gather his strength, as he said this he coughed up some blood which Hatsue just found a bit disturbing, at least he was recovering she thought. He lay on the blood-covered ground breathing heavily being on all fours. He then stood up, as the effects of the Cure spell kicked in.  
  
He was slightly taller than Hatsue, only by an inch or two. He had a headband around his forehead, which pushed his hair up. His bangs were pushed off to his head. His eyes were dark brown, which showed such maturity like he has seen much in his life before. A dark skin tone, showing he has been to many warm places where one can tan. He had a average sized mans body frame, as he was neither scrawny, or husky. He wore all dark green. A dark green shirt that had cut off sleves and was a V-neck revealing some of his chest, dark pants that went all the way to his ankles; dark brown leather shoes encased his feet. Around his waist was a belt, which kept his sword; he was dressed like a warrior. She noticed he was not one who believed in Yevon, as no where on his clothes was the symbol of the religion.  
  
"Were you the one who. preformed the . uh. sending? By the way I'm Ryun." He asked.  
  
"Yes. It is in my blood to become a summoner, but I always have been reluctant to do it. to follow that path I always thought I had another destiny for me. But now I'm going to set off for my pilgrimage to acquire Aeon's and fight Sin, as I believe it is the only way. There was no point for all of these deaths today, maybe if someone stops Sin it will all stop . . ." She began to rant to herself out loud.  
  
"I'm a warrior. I came from Kilika. People of who disbelieved in Yevon had taken over and I was forced to fight with them, but I always believed it was only a summoner who can truly defeat Sin." He said with a grin, as he can easily notice she was one with Yevon.  
  
"Oh. Well I don't know if it is only a summoner who can solve all of this . . . I always believed in another way, but now I feel forced that this is the only way." She began to stop ranting to herself out loud and thought to herself why is she saying all of this to someone who probably does not care? And what in him made her trust him, she had no idea who he is.  
  
Suddenly the sword inside of Ryun's stealth was revealed, Hatsue was too startled to move or anything thinking that he wanted to kill her. It was a long blade like any other warrior had, it gleamed with perfection as there was no signs that the sword was old or has been used that often. He threw it into the air, it colliding with a fiend that was about to pounce Hatsue. She looked over to the canine like fiend, which was now dead pyreflies being released and sent to the Farplane.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." She said and bowed.  
  
"No problem. Fiends are soon going to rampage through these lands, your sending was not soon enough. The ones who envy the living are now on Spira and going to try to kill those who survived. We must flee."  
  
"Good plan. I can set off to Djose, where I can pray to the temple for Sin's defeating and I can be acquired with a Aeon."  
  
"May I accompany you?"  
  
She nodded. The two began to walk towards the outskirts of Luca, her pilgrimage for peace finally starting.  
  
( Authors Note: Hope you guys liked it. Just review me with what you think. I know where this is going and I know this is not a normal pilgrimage like the one Yuna had where they visit all the temples and stuff, no worries. So stay tuned and review with what you think. thanks. ) 


	3. Battle of Trust

( Ack, no one has yet to review my fiction. Is it really that bad. if so tell me? Just comment on what you think and I'll be sure to give yours a look and give you my opinion. and I can be very good on advice. Well here's chapter 3 if I have any readers. )  
  
Chapter 3 :  
  
Days have past since Hatsue and Ryun had begun the pilgrimage that started from the once Blitzball capital of the world, Luca. During these days walking on the lush fields, which were the road between the metropolis and the closest temple in Djose, the two became acquainted with one another. First Hatsue was unsure if she would let Ryun join her on her pilgrimage as she had no solid proof that she can even trust him. This was not an age where one should trust another one easily with his or her life, as the war is going on between the believers, and the non believers, you never know what is going to happen. After she found out certain traits in the teenager, she had a sense of trust within him.  
  
The two stopped to take a break as they finished hiking up a mountain. They were now on the peak, where the Djose highroad would begin, which would lead them directly to the temple by taking one path, the other path would lead to Moonflow. The two were able to see the many fields they had crossed, and the ocean where many people would travel to get to the other side more easily than around the great sea. It was a beautiful sight, they saw the tops of many trees which the branches would extend out to its fullest extent, leaves drooping down from them, birds rested upon the pieces of wood chirping a song which delighted the people of Spira when they hear it, little specs of white, red, yellow, and an assortment of colors as close up they were flowers that had just bloomed. These lands seemed to be untouched by the war that is going on, probably the only spot, as there was nothing worthwhile in that path.  
  
"The temple is not that much farther, just down this main stretch and we reach it. All I know that is dangerous about this path is some of its fiends, they can inflict metrification, turning one to stone." Hatsue warned as she looked down the dirt path.  
  
"I heard the same. Always warned by the elders, if you commit a crime a fiend shall turn you to stone for your punishment. It scared a lot of the children as they tried to imagine being a statue, but some were smart enough to realize they were only gloating." Ryun responded, and laughed at the thought.  
  
"Kids pretended they were statues?" Hatsue added in, hearing the same rumor from the adult figures.  
  
The two began to walk through the highroad. Suddenly a creature jumped out in front of them ready to attack the humans, once a human itself envying the two for living. wanting to take the human's lives away, the lives that they did not deserve. It had an orange scale like body that protected its large form; there were tan scales underneath where it was more vulnerable. It had two large tentacles that stuck for several feet, claws at the end. It had a large red eye on its face, which it used for vision, but also to turn its victims into stone. It had two arms, and two legs that were quite short and stubby but it made the fiend able to move. At the end was a long tail that stuck up in the air ready to smash its opponent into bits, "Basilisk!" The two heroes' both stood in battle positions.  
  
They had fought together to fight off some weaker fiends but nothing as intimidating as this. They were both struck with fear as they saw this creature wondering how they can defeat something so powerful, their strength had grown quite a bit since Luca but not hat much. It would take a lot of their power to fight off this one Basilisk. Hatsue did not have the power to Summon Aeon's yet, so they did not have any back up plan just in case they fought many fiends at once or had no power to fight anymore, and she only possessed white magic, which usually wasn't meant to physically hurt someone. The physical attacks that Hatsue preformed with her staff was not that effective, either. Ryun, on the other hand was much effective. He was quick as a cheetah being able to swing his blade in a blink of an eye. His slashes were powerful to, being able to slice many things in half in one slash. He was obviously trained.  
  
"Power of light, show this fiend our might!" Hatsue cried out as she had her right foot in front of her left, her right arm extended out which held her long staff. A white aura began to surround her body as she summoned the magical powers that ran through her veins. Her staff glowed a mystical white as it glowed with power, energy being drained from the female and focused into the staff for an attack. An orb began to grow at the end of the staff. In a split second a beam of white light shot out, hitting the Basilisk in the eye, stunning it.  
  
Ryun took this opportunity to his advantage. He leapt several feet into the air and began to slash away, one of the tentacles of the Basilisk being severely wounded, almost being split right off, but due to the orange tough hide of its exterior some of the attack was deflected. Blood began to rush out of the fiend like a waterfall. It went back in pain. Ryun leapt in the air again this time aiming for its head, but the Basilisk caught on too quickly and used its uninjured tentacle to knock the man away.  
  
With a thump, the teenager landed on the ground, the dirt where he lay rised up due to the huge impact. Ryun rolled over onto his stomach where he screamed out in pain  
  
"No!" Hatsue cried as she saw her ally hurt. She was about to launch another attack but she quickly tried to run towards Ryun.  
  
The Basilisk realized the female was trying to run towards the male, and used its uninjured tentacle to smack her away, she flying off a few feet, but she was not as badly injured as the male.  
  
"Ugh." Ryun was on all fours trying to get up, he breathed heavily trying to regain his strength; the wind was knocked out of him. He had several pains in his ribs area, he assumed some of them cracked due to the hit. The Basilisk's eye glowed red with gury. It gazed at the human and raised its two tentacles pointing at the human. A gray aura surrounded the boy as he felt a spell was being put upon him. He started to become immobile, unable to move his muscles to get up. A second later stone encased his once living body.  
  
Many colors had surrounded the staff, which Hatsue still held with a sweaty grip. She was on her knees, trying to get up but she was in pain also she was trying to cast a spell that would free her only guardian, "Esuna!" She cried out. She remembered Esuna was the spell one used to cure all status alignments. A beam of rainbow energy shot into the stone statue, the stone instantly cracked, Ryun gasped for air as he would of suffocated being encased in stone. They both had looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Ryun lunged his sword back then threw his arm forward, pelting his sword into the air right at the creature. Hatsue held out her staff towards the Basilisk, used her energy to shoot a beam of light. Both of the attacks had hit the Basilisk square on in the head. The Basilisk released a cry of pain as pyreflies began to escape from it, the fiend now being vanquished. The two were still fresh to the road and inexperienced when it came to fighting they were not use to fighting such powerful fiends. The sword that Ryan possessed fell onto the ground where the Basilisk once stood. The long blade shining as the sun reflected down upon it.  
  
Managing to get up, Hatsue walked over to Ryun, who has his hands over his ribs squirming in pain, "Cure." She waved her staff, her frame glowing a mystical angelic white like she was an angel. Energy had entered into Ryun's body, restorying the areas of where he was wounded in battle.  
  
'Good, she believes that she can trust me. No reason why should check why I'm okay and take me out of petrifaction as soon as I was turned into stone.' Ryun thought to himself as he got up.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking they had made in front of the temple. They watched in awe as the temple had opened, as the doors only open to when a summoner passes to go to the temple of the Fayth. Outside of the temple stood a crowd of men, all armed and protecting the temple in the name of Yevon.  
  
"Who are you, trying to get inside a holy place?" Said one of the men as he saw the two enter the premises. Hatsue had walked up to the crowd only being a few inches away from them all.  
  
"I am Hatsue, daughter of the Lady Summoner, Aida." She said bowing, in a monotone voice showing no emotion in the name, unlike her usual tone of being serious and yet docile at the same time.  
  
"The daughter. finally on a pilgrimage? You get my condolences." He responded bowing in return. The men moved away forming a path for her to walk, "You may enter."  
  
Hatsue began to walk towards the temple, she was doing the thing she was exactly against doing from the beginning but now she has chosen her destiny. This was what she had to do. She was a bit scared not knowing what lay ahead of her, but she tried to keep her spirits high.  
  
'Everything is going perfect. Soon enough she will be able to defeat Sin, with my help making sure that she survives and no one, not even those who are considered my friends and allies try to kill her. Once that occurs, my plan will almost be in effect. For me to get my way.' Ryun grinned at the thought, he walked behind Hatsue, going into the temple. 


	4. Addressing the Fayth

Chapter 4 : The Fallen Summoner  
  
'Being in that chamber, the temple of the fayth, was the most peaceful thing, and yet somehow horrifying to me. Knowing that my mother had taken this same path, the path I have always resented taking. Seeing as now I'm forced to continue this path, as I find it the only way to bring peace, as no other seems to be on a pilgrimage. I find it horrifying. How all of Spira is dependent on a summoner to bring peace and a bit of hope to them all, how only there is only one way to vanquish Sin. I prayed to the fayth, hoping for peace hoping for the wars to end, as the human population is decreasing rapidly by the day, soon our species will be gone, hoping for a way for there to be happiness among the people, as all they feel is sorrow and despair. Seeing the fayth come forth from the statue implanted in the ground, its soul merging with mine, giving me the ability to summon the force in battle, to use to fight Sin. I barely knew my mother or my father for this reason. Damn her for being a summoner. Damn her for passing on the talent to me. And damn the people of Spira for being too self involved to realize the real enemy is Sin, not each other.' Hatsue thought to herself as she emerged from the temple of the fayth to see her entrusted guardian Ryun sitting on one of the few steps that led into the sacred chamber. 'Being in that room, gave me the only flashback I had of my mother.'  
  
(*Fifteen Years Earlier*)  
  
The sun was at the peak of the sky, releasing its rays of heat and light down to the innocent civilians of Bevelle, the sky was a flawless blue there not being a spec of gray, the white stone shined in glory, as the people were proud to build and maintain such a large metropolis. The praise of Yevon was at a high, most following the teachings; those who didn't, like the Al Bhed, were shunned from society.  
  
The young Hatsue remained in her crib, standing only a few feet tall she stood up and looked over the rail where her mother and father were speaking in their small, but yet comfortable home.  
  
"News had broken out. People are going against the teachings of Yevon, saying that the Final Summoning is not the answer; it is a false tradition that should be stopped. Those who denied to believe in the teachings, ones who wanted free will, were killed by the fellow monks." A young man said, who was the father of Hatsue. He had milk chocolate colored brown hair that was cut very short, but ruffled up in a mess. Dark brown oculars gave an intense stare over towards the woman showing fear in his eyes.  
  
"A revolt.? But why.?" The woman responded, who was Hatsue's mother. She was a beautiful woman. She had black hair that was about shoulder lengeth, but tied up into a pony tail, some of the strands were lose where flowed down from the side of her face to her shoulders. A few strands were in front of her forward, like bangs. Jade green eyes exchanged the stare back.  
  
"A group has formed to revolt all of Yevon, they had destroyed part of Guadosalam, but they were excommunicated. The group is growing bigger, recruiting all who is against Yevon, even the Al Bhed, using their forbidden machina. They are said to come here towards Luca, kill all those who believe that summoner's are the only answer to defeat Sin. That is you."  
  
"What caused this revolt?"  
  
"The calm has ended, reports show that Sin has returned and tried to destroy the temple in Macalania. The people who are now against Yevon don't believe that the Final Summoning is the answer, that it will bring us an eternal calm, that it is rather just stalling until a true answer is found."  
  
"Bevelle is their next target, the maester has yet to tell us about it since he believes that a city with this many people would be able to defeat them if all armed. My friend is one of the Senate, he informed me about all of this. He suggests that we should leave if we want to save our lives."  
  
"Why doesn't he do anything about it though? He doesn't perform any action, that's great. I must take action though if the people who revolted had killed the summoners on their pilgrimage no one is going to defeat Sin then! I must go to the temple and pray to the fayth. " Her eyes looked over at Hatsue who seemed to have no clue what was going on, but still listened as both of her parents seemed worried, "Must leave Bevelle. I know the innkeeper is moving to Luca. Tell him to bring her with him. I'm not going to let her suffer from any harm. If that means I must defeat Sin so that happens, then let it be." She started to gather her belongings, "When do they expect for them to come?"  
  
"A few days. Your plan seems to be our only option." He said as he walked over to the toddler. He picked her up and held her in his arms; "I'll meet you in the temple once I inform the innkeeper."  
  
The mother picked up her belongings and put two daggers on the belt that she wrapped around her waist. She rushed out of the house,as s he knew it would take her a long time for the fayth to hear her prayers seeing as this would be the first time that she would try to acquire an Aeon. Hatsue looked at her mother leave with those piercing green eyes, never seeing her again.  
  
(*End Flashback*)  
  
"Mom, you moron. What did you do...?" Hatsue said to herself as she began to walk outside of the temple where she immediately saw a group of monks assembled outside of it.  
  
"We wish that your journey does not turn out like the one before you, daughter of Aida." A monk said and bowed. Another one walked up to the duo holding clothes in one arm and a box in another.  
  
"These are gifts from the temple. In the box is items that will help you during your journey. and the clothes is for protection against the events you guys will have to endure and since what you're wearing is basically cloth and destroyed.  
  
"Thanks." Hatsue responded with only that one word and bowed showing gratitude. Hatsue went to the bathroom of the inn next to the temple to change into her new clothes and to arrange all the items she received from the temple. Some of the items were useless like tiny statues; she only kept the things she found necessary. She then changed into her new clothes. It was a one piece pastel blue dress, that was covered by darker blue robes. Around her aist was a white stash which went all the way down to her knees. Around her neck was silver necklace that she had always war, which a star hanging from the end. The robes had a black lining at the sleeves there being the signs of Yevon. The sleeves were a little too big which draped down from her wrists. She kept on her black boots which went all the way up to her knees but no one could notice. Despite it being a little too lose it was comfortable. Her hair was still styled the same, the jet black strands flowing her to her chest. She looked at the mirror while wearing this outfit and immediately commented, "Now I've become my mother. Ugh." 


	5. Battle of Destruction

Chapter Five : Wave of Destruction  
  
Hatsue and Ryun had just left the temple at Djose and were heading for Moonflow, where a boat could take them to Guadosalam. It was an easier path to take than to walk around the river, even though it cost some money to get a Shoopuff. The temple had lent them money just incase they did not have enough. They seemed very desperate for a summoner to relieve Spira of Sin. Hatsue could tell by how they kept urging her on to go to the temples as soon as she can and hope that her prayers can be heard.  
  
"So. uh.." Ryun spoke up, as there has been a few minutes of awkward silence between the two. It gave them some time to think, and whenever someone has time ot think alone, it is usually about the same thing, Sin. No one wants to thin about it, so they try to diverge their mind from it and try to bring up something else, maybe something a little bit more cheery, "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No I don't. My mom and dad set off for their pilgrimage a year after I was born. If Sin wasn't around." Hatsue looked up at the sky, looking at the radiant sunset. The sun glowed an orange as it began to sink down, everything shined with a tint of the dark orange. Clouds were scattered among the sky. The wind had a slight breeze, rustling the grass. Hatsue was hesitant to continue, "I bet I would. What about you?"  
  
"I have a little sister." He responded and looked in her eyes which seemed to show some sign of sadness ever since the topic ever came up. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes, "Her eyes are just like yours. The look in them a little bit different though." He continued and curled his lips into a smile. Hatsue slightly smiled back. He took his hand off of her cheek.  
  
"How is it like. being an older brother?"  
  
"It's okay, but you always feel that you have to be perfect or you set a wrong example. And I am not that great at giving advice to her when she needs it. She doesn't really to notice of Sin's presence. that's a nice quality about her. She always looks on the bright side of things. Her smile resemvles when the sun is up and shining to its fullest." 'She's like a fish. You just got to lure her in.' Ryun thought to himself as he smirked at his thought.  
  
The two finally reached Moonflow, right in front of the entrance was an line of men. Men wjho fought against the teachings. Hatsue can tell this because no where on them was the sign of Yevon, which means they do not believe in the religion. The entire wave looked at Hatsue and Ryun. They all noticed the summoner, and knew they ere ones with the religion.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, summoner," One of the men said. His eyes peered over to the man, "and waste the life of your guardian as well." He laughed as he said this, the other men in the line laughed as well. They all had their sdwords withdrawn and most of them had blood at the tips, indicating that a battle was fought at the Moonflow earlier today. The two looked behind them to see that men sprung out from behind. They were being ambushed. There was no way for them to get out. The good thing about this was, they were tired from just having fought a battle and their numbers were severly decreased.  
  
Hatsue did not feel scared and shocked like she has in previous times. She came to the realization that life is now full of fighting and death and she will just have to participate in the blood bath. If she shows her emotions she is weak, and if she's weak she will not survive on this pilgrimage. She was doing Spira a favor, and if those who oppose her ways want to stop her, then they are signing a death warrant. She felt a sense of being confident in herself, she already escaped death more than once, one more time won't do any more harm. She extended out her arm wielding her staff, ready to use it as a physical weapon, "You'll be the ones regretting not to let us through!"  
  
"You're a summoner. You use beasts to fight for you. You don't fight." One of the men barked back. They all began to laugh, "Some girl won't break down through our ranks. We're much stronger than you. Just give up if you want us to spare us your life."  
  
"Hatsue, we can't win. There is like fifty of them and only two of us. Our only option is to flee." Ryun whispered looking over towards here. None of the men or the duo had moved towards each other at all.  
  
"I know. But what should we do. We're completely surrounded. If only I had enough space to summon my Aeon it could help us escape."  
  
"Should we fight?" Hatsue only nodded.  
  
"Power of light, blind their sight!" Hatsue raised her staff into the air. Her staff glowed a white as blinding light was sent out in all directions dazing all of the men. They were not able to see in a second all they saw was that white flash. Hatsue and Ryun began to run through the men, Hatsue jabbing those in her way with the her staff, which didn't hurt them at all. Ryun slashed them until they fell onto the ground dead. The lights effect wore off; most of them had regained their vision again, this time the duo more at a disadvantage.  
  
Now they were separated and stuck in a mob of men. They tried to fend them off with their weapons. The men seemed endless though and kepot jumping at them. Hatsue did not know any spells that could ward them away or hurt more than one at once, and Ryun was in a sword battle with more than one man at the same time, this was not looking good for them.  
  
"Summoner, you're a good fighter. If you were a man you'd make quite the warrior once taught how to use a sword." One of the men said. Hatsue managed to get out of the mob of men, but Ryun was still caught inside. Hatsue was backing away from the man who held two swords, one in each hand. She looked behind her seeing the flowers that only Moonflow possessed. They released a sparkle into the air, which glittered, a beautiful sight for one to see. The pollen floated gently in the air, being swayed back and forth through the gentle breeze.  
  
"Well. Thanks for the compliment." Hatsue said, her eyes were driven up as she saw two silver streaky lines come from above right towards the man. The two lines hit in straight in the deck, which appeared to be a set of Sai, a short weapon with three points at the end like a spork. The man fell onto the ground and began to drown in his own pool of blood. A woman jumped from a tree, which towered above Hatsue. She wore all black. Long black pants which went all the way down to her ankle where she wore black shoes with a short heel. On her upper torso was a black top, which was completely sleeveless. Her chestnut colored eyes looked right into Hatsue. Long dark brown wavy hair fell down to below her chest. She twirled the two Sai in her hands. She was an inch or two taller than Hatsue, but was around her age.  
  
"Who are you?" Hatsue asked looking at the woman who just saved her life.  
  
"Names Lela. I work as an ambassador for the Crusaders that are inside the shack at the end of the Moonflow. You go and save them lady Summoner, and I'll help your friend." A man came rushing at the new woman who just arrived. He quickly slashed his sword but Lela kicked, it deflecting the sword. She then threw the Sai in her right hand into the man's neck. Who immediately fell onto the ground, "Go!" She barked.  
  
Hatsue immediately ran away from the crowd of men and to the shack where the Shoopuff where located. None of the Shoopuff were there, neither were their owners. She saw that there were men tied up around the shack, who all seemed to be on the verge of death. Many of them had bad wounds and were bleeding to death. Some of their heads was down and no movement meaning they died while being taken hostage. All of them seemed too weak to speak or say anything, but this was not the time for answers.  
  
She rushed to them immediately and began to tie the dozen or so men one by one and heal them of their wounds, but her white magic wasn't powerful enough to cure them of all of their wounds, and she didn't have enough white magic power in her to cure them all. She only cured the ones who seemed to need medical aid the most. This took a very long time; she heard cries from the men who were battling just a few yards away from her. None of the men noticed she was gone, they probably assumed she was dead. For the men she couldn't heal with her magic, she went inside of her robes and grabbed every item of healing she can. She tried all the potions; most of them seemed okay after she nursed them back to health. None of them spoke though, still too weak.  
  
"Tough battle back there. Most of the men began to ran seeing there was no point in staying." Ryun said as he and the woman walked close to her. Ryun was covered in blood, but the other woman seemed to be okay. Hatsue immediately tended to his wounds.  
  
"There's no Shoopuff here. We cannot go to Guadosalam this way. We must walk around." Hatsue announced as she looked at the water, which seemed to be endless. "But, you're name is Lela? You are an excellent fighter. what do you do exactly."  
  
"I don't try to persuade the people to join the crusaders. I'm trying to get people to realize how they must stick to the teachings and it's the only way to truly defeat Sin. Most of their morale's are down now that this war is going on and Sin is at large. and Luca being destroyed recently. My father taught me how to fight, he said I would need to know how to protect myself some day." She gave a faint laugh, "I guess he was right. I'm pleased to meet you lady summoner." She extended out her hand. Hatsue extended her hand out to; they exchanged a handshake.  
  
"My name is Hatsue, daughter of the summoner Aida." She said bowing as she introduced herself, "And this is my guardian, Ryun."  
  
"We must get these men back to the inn at Djose." The three began to help the men up, now after they had some time to recover they were a little bit capable of moving. They helped the ten or so survivors back to the temple of Djose and the inn right by.  
  
(Authors Note: so here is chapter five, I beg of you guys PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS. so I know that someone is enjoying this fiction at least. And I posted up a new fiction called 'Obsession' so check it out if you want too.) 


	6. Severed Spirit

Chapter Six : Spirit Severed  
  
Days had passed since the trio had fought at Moonflow. Neither of the three had spoken a word about it after they dragged the many bodies back to Djose, some of them were able to recover while others died. All of them mourned over the dead bodies, resenting that those people had died in such a torturous way just to get out some information. After sending the souls of the dead to the proper place, the trio left for Guadosalam, having to go around the Moonflow.  
  
"I'm from Macalania, I grew up at the temple where my father was a monk and my mother well she." Lela hesitated to continue to talk her head was lowering looking down towards the ground, "she died." She continued, "I anted to become a monk at the temple located in Besaid, but I was rejected saying I was not one with Yevon since I believed in violence and some machina. I realized after witnessing my own mothers' death, it is not us human's who should fight each other, but we should focus on Sin so I joined the crusaders. I do everything I can to defeat Sin, but I'm not a summoner I don't have the talent." Staring at her own shoes she continued to walk not listening to the responses of Hatsue and Ryun.  
  
Hatsue saw the sorrow in Lela's eyes as she had mentioned her mother. When Hatsue thinks of her mother she gets depressed sometimes, but usually her blood boils out of being mad remembering all the actions her mother had preformed. "I know how you feel. I lost both of my parents." Placing her hand on Lela's shoulder, she did not feel so alone anymore, "The next place we go to is Guadosalam, do you know anything about it?" Hatsue never left Luca after she moved there; she has yet to experience all the different cultures in Spira.  
  
"I've heard some rumors about it," Ryun cut into the conversation, "they strongly believe in Yevon. Rather, the residents strongly believe in Yevon. Since it has the Farplane where all dead spirits go, it is a neutral place. No one wants for the Farplane to be destroyed, everyone goes there to visit their dead relatives or friends, even those who are against the religion."  
  
'The Farplane, I can finally speak to my parents once more.' Hatsue thought to herself as she began to realize that every soul of a dead person would be there unless they resented those of the living and became a fiend. If that was true then her parents would be there, she could finally seek the guidance that she needed along with the little push that would keep her going. Seeing all of this Destruction and fear in people's eyes she couldn't bare it. It seemed so difficult for one person, especially herself, who hasn't ever done anything major like this before, to defeat the one being that is killing thousands a day, and survive humanity killing itself. She was not even sure if she could even make it to Zanarkand where she would acquire the Final Aeon without being killed or gave up.  
  
'I have endured so much already, just to get one Aeon. I am fresh to the road, and my spirit has been broken and severed so many times. It just seems so hard to fight on. But I will try my best and I won't give up without a fight. It may just seem bad now, but it'll get better later.' Hatsue reassured herself, as her emotions swayed back and forth about continuing her pilgrimage. Always she had such mixed emotions about it, but adding all of that to the daily events she deals with, it just makes it harder.  
  
"How far is Guadosalam, we don't have much daylight left." Hatsue mentioned as she snapped herself out of her deep trail of thought and looked ahead, as the sun seemed to be so low that someone could touch it. It glew a radiant orange as it fed all of Spira with light for a few more minutes until it would finally set and a dark veil of night would cover the sky.  
  
"We should set up camp." Ryun said as he suddenly stopped once he heard Hatsue. The three began to set up camp, which meant finding somewhere to sleep and setting up their tents. It was the best that they had, and they had to find a spot, which was not that, obvious for the fiend or human eye to find since they were afraid they'd be attacked during the night.  
  
After finding a remote spot in the woods they set up their tents and immediately went inside of them, as the chilly breezes began to tear through the air giving them all chills up their spines and the moon did a bad job of giving them all light.  
  
'Hatsue has been acting different ever since we fought at Moonflow. much more distant and quiet. and mumbling to herself.' Ryun thought to himself inside of his tent, he rolled over onto his back staring up at the triangular ceiling, 'If only she wouldtell me what's wrong. Maybe I should ask. I need to develop this relationship more for my plan to work. Her kind must be defeated. All they are is a hassle.' He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.  
  
'Why did I even join these two? There was no reason for me to be with them. Well. Except for the fact that one of them is a summoner is our only hope for beating Sin. it just does not feel right. I just don't belong. Her and Ryun seem to have some connection I don't have and they say they have only known each other for a few days.' Lela thought to her as her eyes were shut trying to fall asleep, but the only thing she could think of was all the bodies of the crusaders being tied up. 'Oh well, once we reach the next city I'll decide if I want to stay.'  
  
Hours had passed and it had become the night's darkest hour. The light the moon provided couldn't pass through the thick trees that consisted in the forests. It was completely pitch black; people and fiends could only see a few inches in front of themselves. It was not a good time to travel.  
  
Hatsue suddenly woke up as she heard something tearing away at her tent, it then completely opened, she took her staff and extended it forward at the human's neck not realizing who he is, "Who are you and what are you trying to do." She held the end of her staff to the person's neck like it was some sort of knife.  
  
"Summoner, I am one of the Chocobo Knights. I'm a friend of Lela's." He said backing away from the cranky summoner. Hatsue crawled out of her tent to see that there were three of these knights and her friends were awake.  
  
"It is dangerous to be here at night. We are going to Guadosalam, we offer you a ride." Hatsue only nodded as the three hopped on the chocobo's after getting all of their stuff back so they could go to Guadosalam  
  
(Authors Note: SORRY! This chapter probably sucks and is not as good as the others but its suppose to be one that just reflects on their journey so far. Well read the next one I promise it is much more exciting. This one was only for character development. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.) 


	7. The Farplane

Chapter Seven: The Farplane  
  
At last Hatsue had reached the place she had desired to go for such a long place, the one place where the soils of the dead can rest peacefully for eternity, the place where she can get answers, the Farplane. Since she had been offered to get a ride to Guadosalam through the transportation of Chocobo's she got there only a few hours later. Despite their appearances of only being large yellow birds, they could run faster than a cheetah. She felt as the wind brushed against her face, her long silky strands of black hair being blown back, her clothes being ruffled as the air escaped to sooth her body of the cold air, it was a relaxing and joyous ride.  
  
Once she had arrived at the city, the sun already rised up, showing it was yet another day. Its hot bright rays burned the top coating of her skin causing for it to become red and burn. Despite her getting no sleep, she knew she had to go to the Farplane once she had the chance too, there was no other reason why she wanted to go to this city as fast as she can. She looked up the hill she was standing upon, looking at the temple built around the Farplane to praise that the dead lives there. With a smile on her face she began to walk up the hill. Her friends, Lela and Ryun, had checked into the Inn to get some rest and will spend most of their day exploring, most likely.  
  
"You wish to enter the Farplane?" A Guado man said who was standing by the doorway of the temple. Hatsue looked at him straight in the eye with a weak smile on her face.  
  
"Yes I do." She responded back, not bothering to introduce herself formally like she usual. Being anticipated to finally get a chance to see her parents after so many years and to speak of them. She had so many questions to ask, so many things to be explained. She was just filled up with anxiousness the rest for the world did not matter to her.  
  
"Remember, this is a sacred place. Do not disturb anyone." Saying this as he opened the door leading to the Farplane. Hatsue had a weak smile on her face and just nodded, to show she understood what he said. Walking through the doors she had entered a long narrow hallway. Which had hundreds of steps, which seemed to lead to some vortex.  
  
The vortex consisted of many colors, like it was like a rainbow, the colors of the Pyreflies. This was to entrance to the actual Farplane. Climbing up these steps, her stomach began to empty out like all the food she had stored evaporated, she began to realize what is she going to say to her parents and how is she going to react to having to process the information they have to give her? It past more than ten years since the last time she had seen them, and she didn't have the ability to communicate with them back then. This was her first time of actually talking to them. She felt nervous, but she sucked it up and began to walk through the vortex.  
  
A strange feeling entered Hatsue's body as she went through the vortex, ir seemed to have sucked up her body and made it seem like she was floating on air, like she was not a real person on Spira anymore, but actually one of the Pyreflies just wanting to contact others. Then it had transported her body, rather her soul, to this area of where the dead can rest.  
  
Looking at the magnificent, yet horrifying sight, she had finally reached the Farplane. It was an isle she was standing on top of, which was floating in mid air. The isle was made out of complete rock, like it was a chunk of the mountain. Surrounding the floating isle was great waterfalls, which had thousands of tons of water cascading down the creeks to a never-ending pit. The water roared as it crashed upon each droplet, like she was in the middle of a reservoir. It was a true beauty, looking at the great white water flow down; it gave a gentle aura to the air. "Water is life's source." Hatsue said to herself as she looked at the waterfalls. The sky was a peach pastel color, like there was no sun, but something else made the color in the sky. Clouds, of the brightest white, was scattered in the endless space. There was no air, there was nothing for her to breathe, and this place had defied the laws of gravity, truly a spectacular place.  
  
No other person was on the isle, which came to Hatsue's surprise. The isle was very small, only a dozen or so people could fit onto it, she found this good though as she can have peace as she called upon the spirits of her parents. Going to the edge of the isle she closed her eyes and began to think about the image of her parents, "Parents, come forth. Guide me." Hatsue whispered to herself, a white aura surrounded her frame as she was releasing energy for her parents to be called before her.  
  
"Hello, Hatsue." Her father had said, snapping Hatsue out of her concentration. She was startled to her fathers voice so quickly. So many years had passed since his death, and still his physical appearance had yet to change then when he had last seen him. She was struck with happiness, able t see her father again and able to talk to him, but it will never compare to when he was living, "You've grown up to be a beautiful woman, like your mother."  
  
"Hello, dad." Hatsue responded with a smile on her face, "How are you?"  
  
"I am good. By the way you look I am guessing you are good too. Alive, at least, and still kicking."  
  
"Yes. I have chosen the path, which my mother had, took, the path of a summoner. I already acquired an Aeon, Ixion, the power of lightning."  
  
Her father lad looked down in disappointment. He had a facial expression of being displeased, "I'm sorry you had to become a summoner. Your mother did try hard to prevent this from happening, but we had both failed. We didn't want to se you fgive up your life so others could be happy; we wanted you to be one of those happy people. That's why we sacrificed our lives, and it was. for no point."  
  
"No father! You guys did your best, and I am glad to be the daughter of people who were willing to fight such a powerful force. I am proud. There is a reason why I came here as fast as I could, though." "Why is that?"  
  
"I seek advice. I feel like I'm not doing anything, despite me being a summoner and Spira's only hope. I see so many people hurt every day and no one has a smile on their face, and I fight to acquire these Aeons, who don't seem to help me at all, just to defeat a power that will eventually come back," Hatsue looked down at her foot as she scrapped it against the ground, forming a small mountain of rocks, "it just doesn't seem worth it, you know? People fight against each other because of a silly religion. We should focus on destroying the force of all this havoc, Sin, but I'm just taken for granted as a little summoner."  
  
"Life is hard, there is many obstacles which you need to endure. Times are bad right now, and everyone is just confused on what to do it to get out of this mess, but you must do what you find right. You think defeating Sin is the best answer, then you must do that. No one should be able to change your feelings, what importance do they have. You are helping all of Spira to realize that Sin must be stopped, not each other, be their leader."  
  
"Thank you father, you are right. I am just being dumb. I must rest though, I've been up all night trying to get here by daybreak. I will come visit later, before I depart to Macalania. It is good seeing you." Hatsue said while turning around and looked at the vortex at the end of the isle, which would bring her back to the real world and back to its harsh realities.  
  
"Just know, Hatsue, you and your mother had taken the same path, but that does not mean your fate is the same." The pyreflies, which made up her father had severed from one another, breaking apart, its rainbow like essence fading off into the distance. It was just left her alone, again.  
  
(Authors Note: I find this chapter to be much better than my previous one. Please review with what you think its ridiculous I put so much effort into this fiction and get no response for it. Please review, ill read your fiction too if you like. I hope you liked this chapter, I definitely did [ as I hated the last one, but found it important ] so please review, thanks for reading. 


End file.
